


a few of your (least) favourite things

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Fire, Gen, Implied spoilers, Pretentious, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 2





	1. raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses

mikado sannouji, wizard. he was mystery, drama, the swishing of capes. he was manic laughter, the smell of burning. 

he loved the power, the feeling of fifteen shocked pairs of eyes on him. “all the world is a stage”, an old saying went. mikado was usually of the type to scoff at old sayings, but he lived by this one regardless. the world, the island of utsuroshima, the killing game was his stage. 

and mikado sannouji lived to perform.

his laugh was an eerie giggle, serving as a war cry. four of the other killing game participants, mikado told the other fifteen in not so many words, had fearsome war cries all their own.

each act of the killing game concluded in an explosive finale. death and betrayal, love and hate and questions whose answers could never satisfy the audience. and mikado stood in the center of it all, the masked half of his face twisted up in a malicious grin.

mikado took a bow.


	2. and sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
> and a few more of your least favourite things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied/referenced being an orphan, childhood trauma, food

mikado sannouji, computer nerd. he was social anxiety, crooked glasses, nervous apologies. he was awkward laughter, the smell of coffee. 

he loved the feeling of belonging, the feeling of being told he was actually good at something, that someone cared about him, at least a little bit. “home is where the heart is”, an old saying went. mikado was usually of the type to religiously follow old sayings, so it was no surprise that he lived by this one. all he had wanted, throughout his childhood and now his early adulthood, was a home.

and mikado sannouji would plant his heart carefully, with shaking hands, in the ones and zeros of intricate code typed into a slowly breaking computer.

and mikado sannouji wanted, needed, a home.

his laugh was an awkward, muttered apology in itself, nervous and emerging at the wrong time. there were four others, although mikado didn’t know it yet, with nervous apologies in place of their laughs as well.

each line of code that mikado painstakingly entered, at least in his mind, represented one step towards finally feeling loved, finally having a home and a family. and mikado sat hunched over at the computer for hours at a time, his grey and brown hair frizzy and unkempt, his pale brown eyes nervous.

mikado cried.


End file.
